


starlight

by kangchans (hyejoos)



Category: IZONE (Band), LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: 99 liner babies, F/F, hyewon and yena's bro vibe is the best thing ever, i love shipping people that have never interacted, orbits go stan izone, wizones go stan loona, wizorbits unite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-10 08:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19498171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyejoos/pseuds/kangchans
Summary: The best answer to the question of when it starts - or at least, Hyewon’s favorite answer to the question of when it starts - is in that moment, when Jungeun tugs her just the tiniest bit closer and the stars are just beginning to appear in the sky and they’re the only two people alive in the whole universe.





	starlight

**Author's Note:**

> title from odd eye circle's starlight  
> fun fact: this fic was inspired by the lyric "did it start from the moment i met you" (choerry's part at the beginning of starlight)  
> another fun fact: this fic took me three days to write, one day to edit, and twelve days to convince myself to post it, so if that doesn't sum up my writing process idk what does. happy #StarlightHyewonDay y'all
> 
> special thanks to cyber for being there every step of the way in many forms including but not limited to: anonymous cheetah, anonymous loris, and anonymous kiwi. writing was a lot more fun with you there to help me :D

Hyewon isn’t really sure how it starts.

Well, that’s not entirely true. She knows the easy answer: it starts during a lunch outing with Itzy’s 01 line, of all things, because Yena’s in one of her matchmaker moods as the self-proclaimed resident romance expert. She bestows herself this title due to the fact that she’s dating Yuri - which, by the way, should be entirely credited to Yuri, because Yena’s as dense as a brick.

It starts when Yena brings up her and Ryujin’s mutual friends in Loona, Heejin and Hyunjin. Hyewon knows the group as a whole but she hasn’t quite gotten to being able to identify all the members yet, so their names don’t ring a bell. However, Ryujin immediately perks up at the topic, which means that Chaeryeong perks up as well (the girl is whipped), which means that Hyewon begrudgingly starts paying more attention to the conversation rather than her very delicious, extremely important cake.

“I saw you on Mixnine with them,” Yena chirps, and Ryujin brightens eagerly and Chaeryeong’s listening attentively and now Hyewon’s socially obliged to be engaged in this discussion, because she can’t be the only one at the table clearly disinterested. And it isn’t that Hyewon doesn’t like Ryujin and Chaeryeong - they’re extremely cute and she loves Itzy - but her schedules have been exhausting lately, and while she is by no means an introvert (her encounters at ISAC asking Solbin to hold her hand and at music shows asking Tzuyu for her number are more than enough proof), her social battery is completely drained. Empty. Zero percent.

Hyewon wonders when Yena will finally understand that she only agrees to her excursions because of food. Probably never. As aforementioned, Yena is incredibly dense.

“Chaeryeongie and I have been talking with Hyejoo and Yerim recently too,” Ryujin says, snapping Hyewon out of her reverie. “It’s nice having same-age friends.”

“There are two 99 liners in Loona too, aren’t there?” Yena asks with interest, although Hyewon doubts she doesn’t know the answer already. Ryujin nods excitedly. “Kim Lip unnie and Chuu unnie. You’d get along with Chuu unnie well, Yena unnie. You’re very similar.”

“You should introduce us to them sometime. Who knows, Hyewonie might get along well with one of them,” Yena suggests with a cheeky grin, always the bringer of great ideas. Hyewon raises an eyebrow at her, clearly sensing her ulterior motives, and discreetly unlocks her phone under the table so she can google her - Chuu, that is. Chuu looks cheerful and adorable, a bright smile on her face just like Yena’s, so Hyewon supposes Ryujin’s hit the nail on the head with that comparison. 

As an afterthought, Hyewon types in _Kim Lip_ and hits enter. The first image that comes up is of a girl with blonde hair against a wall of purples, yellows, and greens, her gaze striking as she gazes confidently into the camera. Hyewon’s eyes widen in surprise and she quickly shuts off her phone and pockets it, leaning back into the conversation.

She thinks of her approximately way too many times for the rest of lunch.

In simple terms, that’s the start of it all - Yena brings up Loona and Ryujin offhandedly mentions Kim Lip and Hyewon’s just a little bit starstruck for the rest of lunch, and maybe the rest of the week too. And maybe she watches one too many unhelpful guides about the group because of it.

But it’s what happens afterwards that Hyewon isn’t really sure about. When it _actually_ started, not just when Hyewon learned of Jungeun’s existence (and attractiveness) because of Yena’s teasing. Because that part, she doesn’t know.

…

True to Yena’s word, Hyewon finds herself sitting across from Loona’s unnie line at a shabby local diner a few weeks later, when the pressure of their comeback schedules has finally eased and they have some downtime. Hyewon turns to look at her own members - Sakura animatedly discussing video games with Jinsoul, Eunbi having a levelheaded conversation with Haseul about leadership, Yena getting along well with Chuu, as predicted. Chaeyeon, Chaewon, Vivi, and Yves are engaged in an intense card game.

That leaves…

Hyewon looks directly in front of her into the dark, unreadable eyes of Kim Lip. Unlike in the photo that Hyewon saw (can’t stop thinking about), she’s gone back to her natural brown hair, falling neatly around her shoulders. She’s got a hand around a bottle of soju, fingers tapping absentmindedly against the glass. There’s a hair tie around her wrist and Hyewon distantly wonders what she looks like with her hair up.

“I really like your comeback. I’ve been listening to Violeta a lot lately,” Kim Lip says, startling Hyewon, because normally she’s the instigator of these kinds of things. Thankfully, her brain goes on autopilot and she replies, “Thanks, I really enjoyed Butterfly as well. The choreography looked very difficult.”

Kim Lip smiles appreciatively. “I’m sure it wouldn’t be too hard for you. Your group’s choreographies are very rigorous too, and you perform them well,” she says, and Hyewon’s surprised all over again because of all things, her dancing is the last thing people compliment her on. Her visuals, sure. Her rapping, fine. Her vocals, maybe. But not- 

“Thank you, sunbaenim,” she says automatically, unsure if there’s any other reply she could give that wouldn’t reveal how much that insignificant offhand comment means to her. _Get it together, Kang Hyewon._

“Call me Jungeun,” she says warmly, and Hyewon’s heartbeat does what can only be described as a stutter.

“Alright, Jungeun,” Hyewon says, testing the feel of the name in her mouth and deciding she likes it. Her stomach lurches with something not unpleasant but still frightening, a fluttering feeling nestling against her ribcage.

_Butterflies,_ Hyewon thinks, and smiles at the irony.

“You okay?” Jungeun asks, laying a tentative hand against hers from across the table. Hyewon tries not to retract like she’s been burned, that fluttering feeling doubling every second Jungeun’s hand spends wrapped around hers.

“I’m gonna- I’m gonna go to the bathroom,” Hyewon says too quickly, excusing herself from the table. She can feel Jungeun’s curious gaze burning into her back as she walks away.

When she returns, the seating order has been completely rearranged for the card game, which most of them have now joined. “Wanna play?” Sakura asks, not lifting her gaze from the cards in her hand. “This round is almost over, so you can join in the next one.”

“No thanks,” Hyewon says quietly, sitting down in her previous spot, which is now right next to - shit.

“The waiter said the food would be out soon,” Jungeun says over the hissing of the kitchen, unaware of Hyewon’s internal crisis due to how close she is, since the table is cramped with six people on each side. As if on cue, the waiter arrives with armfuls of steaming hot dishes, thankfully sparing Hyewon from the definite embarrassment that would be talking to Jungeun while both hungry and confused about her feelings.

Hyewon eventually settles into comfortable conversation with the rest of the table while somehow not making it completely obvious that she’s trying to steal as many glances at Jungeun as possible without getting caught staring. This proves to be an ordeal when Vivi, perceptive as expected, apparently catches on and, even worse, makes it known to Hyewon that she has.

“I have a feeling you aren’t normally this shy around people you’ve met,” Vivi says to her during a lull in the conversation. Hyewon just about has a heart attack, nearly choking on a mouthful of rice. She glances aside - Jungeun’s absorbed in some drinking game called Titanic, if she remembers the name correctly. “What do you mean?”

“You aren’t as subtle as you’d probably like,” Vivi says apologetically. “I don’t mean to overstep, but- ” she evidently debates the pros and cons of whatever she’s about to say, and finally tells her, “Jungeun isn’t normally this shy either.”

Hyewon has a small panic trying to figure out whatever the hell Vivi means by that, and their conversation seemingly ends there as she tries to mentally list out every single meaning that could possibly have.

Vivi notices, shaking her head with a knowing smile. “Don’t worry, she likes you,” she murmurs quietly, startling her once more. Hyewon’s face goes tomato red and she staunchly avoids making eye contact with Vivi and Jungeun for the rest of the night.

…

“You’re being weird,” Yena tells Hyewon candidly during a game of Mario Kart. Hyewon tries her best to ignore her - she has a race to win - but Yena won’t let up, even after Hyewon’s lost the tournament, to no one’s surprise.

“What’s weird?” Hyewon asks, raising a defiant eyebrow at Yena. She shrugs. “I don’t know, there’s just something… off.” 

Yena pauses then, so uncharacteristically serious, but the change is welcome enough that Hyewon feels comfortable enough to blurt out “I think I like someone.”

The look of glee that spreads across Yena’s face is enough to make Hyewon wish that she’d never said anything and also that she’d buried herself in the dirt the last time she really wanted to (when Chaeyeon caught her watching one of Jungeun’s Sweet Crazy Love fancams and she reacted so badly in her haste to shut off her phone she might as well have been buying sketchy drugs off the black market).

“Don’t,” Hyewon grumbles before Yena can say anything, pulling her knees up to her chest. Yena’s expression immediately changes, tentatively asking, “Is it as serious as- ”

“No. No, it’s not,” Hyewon says quickly, before Yena can say her name. “It’s not that serious.”

“Yet,” Yena says teasingly. Hyewon rolls her eyes. “I regret coming to you for advice.”

“Why did you, then?” Yena asks. “I doubt I was your first choice.”

Hyewon shifts uncomfortably. “Chaeyeon’s asleep right now and I don’t think this is worth waking her up over. And I’d normally ask Eunbi but I obviously can’t for this.” Yena doesn’t comment on the waver in Hyewon’s voice when she says her name.

“Who is it?” Yena tilts her head curiously. “Is she an idol? If you’re okay with telling me.”

“It’s...” Hyewon debates if she should say her name. Fuck it. “It’s Jungeun. From Loona.”

“Jungeun?” Yena asks in confusion. “Oh, Kim Lip. So that’s why you were acting weird at dinner yesterday! You normally eat way more than that.”

“Yena, stay on topic,” Hyewon reminds her. It obviously doesn’t work, as Yena thinks out loud to herself, “I should’ve known. She’s totally your type.”

“My type? What, pray tell, is my type?” Hyewon asks, barely suppressing her amusement. Yena animatedly launches into listing off qualities. “Really intimidating but cute once you get to know her, suits the girl crush concept, a natural born leader, reliable but also kind of strange at times- ”

“Strange? That’s a lot, coming from you,” Hyewon says, grinning when Yena scoffs indignantly. “Besides, this isn’t about my type, although you’re wrong, by the way. I just need advice on what the fuck I should do.”

“Well, that’s obvious, right? Just talk to her,” Yena says like it’s easy. “You’re literally the female Asian Casanova, it shouldn’t be too hard for you.”

“First of all, never call me a Casanova again, please. Second of all, that’s way harder than it sounds,” Hyewon retorts. Yena makes a face like she pities her, which is extremely annoying, because in no universe is Hyewon going to be pitied by this baby-faced Mario Kart-obsessed clown. It’s shameful enough that Yena somehow managed to get a girlfriend before her.

“No, it really isn’t,” Yena says deadpan. (So, in no universe except this one, that is.)

“You have a girlfriend, of course it’s easy to you!” Hyewon says exasperatedly. “Especially when Yuri was the one who actually confessed her feelings while you were a dense idiot the whole time.”

“Okay, fair point,” Yena concedes. “But I really think Jungeun’s going to be good for you, Hyewon. You need to get over… her, you know.”

Hyewon winces, turning away so Yena can’t see the look on her face. Of course, her gaze lands on Eunbi, laughing and chatting with a few of the members, an arm slung around Sakura’s shoulder. “I know.”

…

“What the everliving fuck, Yena.”

Hyewon storms out of her room and up to Yena who is lying facedown on the couch, having mysteriously come down with “a stomachache” and is “extremely sorry she cannot make it” to the outing she planned between the 99 liners of Loona and Izone. Yena rolls over to look at Hyewon with the fakest grimace of pain Hyewon’s ever seen in her life.

“I have cramps,” Yena says. It sounds more like a question than a statement. Hyewon prays for some patience.

“I’m going to eviscerate you,” Hyewon announces flatly. Yena pouts as if she doesn’t get death threats from Hyewon on the daily.

“I really do have cramps, I swear,” Yena insists. “Besides, it’s not like it’ll be you and Jungeun alone. Jiwoo is still going.”

Hyewon sighs in defeat. That _is_ true, and if both she and Yena cancel, then Jungeun and Jiwoo will have no reason to go out at all, so cancelling plans at this point is unacceptable. Hyewon’s a badass, not an anarchist.

Of course, the moment she arrives at the quaint little cafe Yena selected and takes a seat across from Jungeun, Jungeun’s phone pings with a text from Jiwoo that states she has been mysteriously held up by a meeting with BBC staff and will probably be very late if she even shows up at all.

“I assume Yena can’t make it either?” Jungeun asks with a wry smile. Hyewon shakes her head. “Stomachache.”

She eyes the decor. Frilly and pink. Totally first date shit. Yena probably had help from Yuri choosing this place.

“Yena totally planned this,” Hyewon sighs under her breath. She should’ve known Yena had gotten Jiwoo in on her little scheme. “She thinks she’s the human reincarnation of Cupid or something, I swear.”

“Jiwoo’s gotten on my case about it as well,” Jungeun chuckles, running a hand through her hair. Hyewon’s eyes follow her movement, quickly looking away when Jungeun’s gaze meets hers. “I should’ve guessed when she told me to go ahead first instead of coming here together.”

Hyewon nods in understanding. “She wants you to make more idol friends?”

“Something like that,” she replies, a little satisfied glimmer in her eye. “In any case, I’m glad it turned out like this. I’ve been wanting to spend more time with you.” Jungeun smiles at her like she could light up the whole damn city and Hyewon’s breath catches in her throat.

_Jesus._ She’s _the Casanova._

“Me too,” Hyewon murmurs, and Jungeun’s answering smirk makes her cheeks flush red and that fluttering feeling flares tenfold again but Hyewon can’t find it in herself to be afraid of it anymore.

…

The Casanova theory is confirmed when Jungeun manages to snatch up the check to pay before Hyewon can get her hands on it, adamantly refusing to give it up. Hyewon’s about to argue when Jungeun just grins and says “you’ll pay next time, then,” and suddenly any rebuttals she once had die on her tongue at the thought of a next time.

The sun is beginning to set and the streetlights are beginning to light up when they step out of the cafe. Hyewon instinctively puts on her mask so they don’t get recognized and Jungeun does the same, linking her arm with Hyewon’s as they stroll through the streets in the general direction of the BBC building.

They find themselves wandering aimlessly in a park a few blocks down from Loona’s dorm talking about anything and everything - siblings, pets, favorite songs, food (Jungeun’s also obsessed with food and Hyewon curses how everything about Jungeun is her type) - until Jungeun’s phone rings with a call from one of the Loona girls that she should be heading back soon.

“You’ll be okay going back to your dorm alone?” Jungeun asks Hyewon once she’s hung up, eyebrows furrowed adorably with worry. Hyewon nods, tracing her thumb against the back of Jungeun’s hand. “I’ll be fine.”

“I’d better call you a cab just in case,” Jungeun says with a frown, pulling off her mask so she can talk clearly into her phone. Hyewon watches her with a mix of fondness and amusement, studying the way Jungeun bites her lip and nods in between bouts of conversation. 

Jungeun clears her throat once the call is over, an adorable blush spread across her cheeks at the intensity of Hyewon’s gaze. The streetlight behind Jungeun is illuminating the two of them, casting shadows against the edges of Jungeun’s face. The crescent moon is beginning to appear behind wisps of clouds, framed against the rich navy blue of the evening sky.

“The driver’ll be here in a minute. It’s important to stay safe,” she mumbles sheepishly, reaching out and adjusting the edges of Hyewon’s mask. Her fingers brush against her cheek, her touch like electricity against her skin. “Text me when you arrive, okay?”

Hyewon chuckles good-naturedly, joining their hands together again. “Sure, Jungeun. Are you sure you aren’t just trying to stall so you can stay longer?”

“Oh, you caught me,” Jungeun murmurs lowly, pulling her impossibly closer. Hyewon glances down at her lips, breath catching when Jungeun leans closer so that their faces are inches apart.

Suddenly, Jungeun’s face is awash with blinding light, making Hyewon jerk back in surprise. “Your ride is here,” Jungeun says, amusement dancing in her eyes. “Until next time, Hyewon.”

…

(The best answer to the question of when it starts - or at least, Hyewon’s favorite answer to the question of when it starts - is in that moment, when Jungeun tugs her just the tiniest bit closer and the stars are just beginning to appear in the sky and they’re the only two people alive in the whole universe. In truth, it starts there.)

…

It’s not often that Yena’s right about anything, much less anything romance related.

It’s even less often that Hyewon finds herself swallowing her pride and admitting to Yena that she’s right. Which is why Yena’s been cheering victoriously for the past ten minutes that she’s “a genius matchmaker sent from heaven,” in her own words.

“Okay, okay, you don’t have to make such a big deal out of it,” Hyewon says gruffly. “And I’m still mad at you for ditching. But also kinda not mad because it turned out fine.”

“Fine? Only fine?” Yena inquires, poking at Hyewon’s cheek as she tries and fails to suppress a smile. She sighs. “It was good. Great. Can you stop pinching me?”

Yena releases her hold on Hyewon’s cheek, still bouncing excitedly on the mattress. “When you grow up and marry and adopt a thousand cat babies, I’m gonna be there to remind you of how I’m the wingman of the century.”

“She has a Yorkie,” Hyewon says automatically, which evidently wasn’t the correct response to get Yena to quiet down as she just goes “oh my god, you even remember what kind of dog she has, you’re so whipped, you guys are gonna move to a little house in the countryside and raise a million dogs together...”

“Seriously, though,” Yena says once she’s calmed down, “you must really like her a lot, since you two got close this quickly. When I told you to talk to her, I had no idea you’d get along so well.”

Hyewon smiles fondly, gazing out the windowpane at the sky full of glittering stars, the beautiful crescent moon. It reminds her of Jungeun.

“You and me both, Yena. You and me both.” 

…

“You and Jungeun-ssi have been quite close lately,” Eunbi comments as they watch a soccer match that neither of them are paying attention to. Hyewon tenses instinctively, hoping Eunbi will drop the topic. “Honestly, I’ve never seen you act like this around anyone else before.”

“Like what?” Hyewon asks, intrigued. It’s so laughable, so characteristic of Eunbi to pick up on Hyewon’s feelings about everyone except herself.

“You’re very flustered around her, like - well, I don’t want to make assumptions,” Eunbi says carefully. _Like you have feelings for her._ The words go unspoken. Of course.

“Am I?” Hyewon replies lightly. Eunbi studies Hyewon like she’s a puzzle she wants to figure out.

“Yeah, you are. I think she means a lot to you,” Eunbi answers honestly. Hyewon barks out a laugh at that, how well-intentioned but stiflingly platonic this all is, because of course Eunbi picks up on her feelings when they aren’t for her. Because Eunbi’s only ever had eyes for Sakura and Hyewon doesn’t have it in herself to be mad at either of them, but damn if it doesn’t still hurt.

“I think she’s really good for you, Hyewon,” she continues, echoing what Yena said when she told Hyewon to get over Eunbi. And maybe it’s because she’s had enough time or because she has Jungeun now, but it hurts a little less to hear Eunbi say that than it would have, before.

(It’s definitely because of Jungeun.)

“Yeah, she is.”

…

“I missed you,” Jungeun tells Hyewon as they wait for their food. They’re at the same cozy hole-in-the-wall diner where they first met and Hyewon has a bottle of the same soju Jungeun was drinking that first time. It burns pleasantly when it goes down her throat - not enough to make her completely drunk, but enough that she feels her skin tingling, especially when Jungeun intertwines their fingers with that little sheepish smile of hers.

“We saw each other last week and we text every day,” Hyewon reminds her. “I even got in trouble during rehearsal for spending too much time on my phone texting you.”

“Oh, same. Sooyoung unnie called me out for making too many mistakes because I was thinking about you,” Jungeun chuckles. “Said for every mistake I make, I owe a member a ramen, starting from the unnie line. Now I have to treat her, Vivi unnie, Jinsol unnie, and Haseul unnie.”

“If I did that, I’d be broke after a single practice,” Hyewon remarks lightly. “Thankfully, the members go easy on me.”

“Don’t sell yourself short,” Jungeun frowns, tracing her pinky against Hyewon’s palm. She tries not to focus on that and instead on Jungeun’s words, which is proving difficult. “You’re more than talented enough at dancing, so don’t let anyone tell you otherwise, okay? Besides, if you do end up betting with your members, you can just buy them cheap instant ramen like I’m planning on doing.”

Hyewon laughs at that, squeezing Jungeun’s hand just a little tighter. “You know, it really meant a lot to me when you told me Butterfly wouldn’t be too hard for me,” she admits. “Because I’ve seen your stages and it looks way too difficult.” _For me,_ she leaves unspoken.

Jungeun bites her lip. “Be more confident in yourself. You give yourself too little credit,” she tells her, voice uncharacteristically sincere. Hyewon swallows heavily, meets her gaze. 

Jungeun looks away first. “We should practice together sometime. If our companies let us.”

Hyewon’s eyes crinkle into a smile. “Kim Jungeun, are you flirting with me?”

“Oh thank god, you finally noticed,” Jungeun says teasingly, and even the arrival of the waiter with bowls full of food doesn’t break the moment.

…

Hyewon tentatively approaches the tired employee at the front desk. _One of fifteen,_ Hyewon thinks to herself. How they’ve formed this group with fewer employees than were on her middle school’s Winter Bash committee is beyond her. “Um, can I speak to- ”

“Hyewon unnie?”

“Oh wow, it really is her. It’s the meeting of the Hyewons.”

Hyewon turns around to see Hyejoo and Gowon standing in the lobby, looking curiously at her. Oh. That’s what they mean by Hyewons plural.

“Hi,” she says awkwardly, because they’re still staring at her like she’s grown an extra head or set the Kakao M building on fire rather than just visiting Jungeun. Gowon’s answering grin is more than a little devious and Hyewon wonders if this was a bad idea.

“We’ll take her in,” Hyejoo tells the front desk employee with a cool nod. “I assume you’re here to see Jungeun unnie?” Hyewon nods cautiously. “Great. She’s in one of the practice rooms, we’ll take you to her.”

The walk through the corridor is a maze of light grey hallways and unnervingly bright ceiling lights. Hyewon wonders if she’s being abducted.

“So,” Gowon starts, a mischievous glint in her eyes. “How’s it going between you and Lippie unnie?” Hyejoo rolls her eyes and unsubtly elbows her in the stomach, but when she looks back up she’s waiting expectantly for an answer too.

“It’s going - well,” Hyewon says lamely, because what else is there for her to say? That she has no clue to confess her feelings because she’s emotionally stunted?

Gowon nods like she’s some sort of interrogator, although Hyewon doubts she’s satisfied with her answer. She opens her mouth to ask another question but Hyejoo elbows her even less discreetly, shutting her up. Hyewon wonders if she should introduce her to the other Chaewon. They seem like they’d get along well.

After what seems like a million years, they come to a stop in front of a dimly lit practice room with the door slightly ajar. “We’re here,” Hyejoo says dryly, nudging the door shut and leveling Hyewon with an unwavering stare. “Lippie unnie likes backhugs and holding hands.”

“She’s been wanting to eat pizza lately,” Gowon adds. “Don’t mess this up.”

Hyewon shifts uncomfortably. “Why are you telling me this?”

“You should know why,” Gowon tells her. Hyejoo just smiles mysteriously. Hyewon wonders if this is a fever dream.

She bites her lip, takes a wild grasp at bravery. “I’m not very in touch with my feelings,” she says quietly, too vulnerable and too honest, leaving her with an aftertaste that makes her want to crawl out of her skin.

“That makes the both of you, then,” Hyejoo says. “I don’t think Lippie unnie minds.”

… 

Jungeun has her earbuds in when Hyewon enters the room after a few nerve-wracking minutes of deliberation outside, but she immediately turns around at the sound of the door closing shut. As if she’s been waiting. 

“You came,” she says with a relieved smile. Hyewon wonders how much this means to Jungeun - how hurt she would’ve been if she hadn’t showed up and stayed home instead, complaining to Chaeyeon about how much feelings suck and how stupid confessing is and how she’s never gonna get a girlfriend, like she so badly wanted to do.

_(“You won’t be able to say no to her, anyway,” Chaeyeon had said in amusement, and for all Hyewon’s protests, she wasn’t wrong.)_

“I missed you,” Hyewon murmurs, softening at the dusting of pink across Jungeun’s cheeks. “What were you working on?”

“Comeback choreo,” Jungeun says, pressing a towel against her neck. Her hair’s up in a ponytail, exposing the skin of her nape, a drop of sweat slowly trailing down past her shirt collar. Hyewon forcibly tears her eyes away. “It’s top secret,” she drawls, winking at Hyewon. That familiar, addicting flutter erupts in her stomach again.

“Even for me?” she pouts. Jungeun suppresses a smile, the color on her cheekbones reddening. “Maybe I’ll make an exception for you,” she chuckles, plugging her phone into the speakers. The lilting, jazzy instrumental of Starlight fills the room.

“Didn’t know you had a choreography for this one,” Hyewon remarks. Jungeun chuckles. “I don’t. Dance with me.” She takes Hyewon’s hand and pulls her close, reminding her of that first - date? not date? - in the park, the shimmering crescent moon, the bright white of the surrounding streetlights. She smells like lemon and cedar, the warmth of her hands against the small of her back comforting and exhilarating at the same time.

_(The moment I followed you, without knowing, my heart moved too,_ Jungeun’s voice croons over the speakers.)

Hyewon’s eyes drop down to her lips. Wonders if she should lean in.

“That time in the park,” Jungeun murmurs, as if she’s reading her mind, “before you left, did you want to kiss me?”

It’s not at all what Hyewon’s expecting, and it takes her a few moments to form an answer. “I couldn’t have, either way,” she manages. “We were outside and it wasn’t completely dark yet. People could have seen us.”

Jungeun hums. “That’s not an answer.”

Hyewon hears the ghost of Gowon’s voice in her head: _don’t mess this up_ _._ Hears Eunbi: _I’ve never seen you act like this around anyone else before._ Hears Yena: _I really think she’s going to be good for you, Hyewon._

Hears herself: _It starts now. It starts with me. It starts with us._

“Maybe this can be my answer, then,” Hyewon breathes, and presses her answer to Jungeun’s lips.

…

“Hyewon’s dancing has improved a lot lately,” Eunbi comments a few weeks later at a concert, the members chorusing in agreement. “She’s much more confident now,” Chaeyeon says approvingly, nodding like a proud parent.

Hyewon locks eyes with a familiar face bobbing in the crowd, that unmistakable grin that could light up the whole damn city (and Hyewon’s heart, too).

“I’ve had a lot of help,” Hyewon says, smiling bashfully at a cheering Jungeun in the front row. All her members give her questioning looks, excluding Yena, who just snickers knowingly into her mic. Hyewon grudgingly reminds herself to treat her to ramen later. She deserves it.

But for now, she’ll just have to stay right here, surrounded by the deafening roar of their fans and the phantom warmth of Jungeun’s smile against her lips. After all, it’s only just the start.

…

_fin._

**Author's Note:**

> * thanks for reading! drop kudos and comment if u liked it :D
> * find me on twitter @butterflyhyejoo
> * wish hyewon a happy birthday or get decked by me


End file.
